Revenge
by Gorillazfan-102
Summary: 2D Finally snap's after being used for Murdoc's own sick enjoyment. Murdoc is about to learn why it is important to be nice to people.
1. Chapter 1

***"To Crush an Opponent's Balls" begin's to Play***

 **So you all thought I was not gonna write any more multiple chapter fanfiction's?**

 **So you thought I was gone forever?**

 **So you all thought I would not think of a new fanfiction to write**

 **Well guess what I'M BACK!**

 **Gorillazfan-102 has returned!**

 **And I'm better than ever!**

 **Anyway enough with the intro.** **This here Is a Story that I thought up after I found A picture online Drawn by fantasydemon.**

 **Chapter 1**

2D was pinned to the ground with his hands held behind his back by Russel.

His left Eye was exploding with pain, as his sadistic bandmate Murdoc shoved his member deep into the poor singer's eye socket.

Both the drummer and the green bassist laughed seeing 2D whimper and sob, his tears mixing with the thick white jizz dripping out of his eye socket's.

Some of it was even dripping out of his mouth.

Murdoc had even forcefully nearly choked 2D bay making him give the bassist a blow job.

Murdoc fisted his hand's in 2D's hair and pulled the singer's head away from his Member.

"You sure know how to please a Man Dullard! Hwa! ha!" The bassist laughed sadistically at the singer.

The singer's face was now completely soaked and covered with his Jizz.

The drummer let go of the bluenette and 2D fell to the ground sobbing.

Murdoc fixed his pants and laughed.

"Come On Russ, let's get A drink. On the house!"

The bassist and the drummer walked off laughing leaving the singer in the Dark alley.

"I'll get you for this you tossa!" The singer cried.

The only response was Murdoc's cruel laughter.

2D laid there on the cold ground shaking and sobbing, his face still covered in jizz.

A few minutes passed until 2D finally stopped crying.

He laid there thinking of all the times Murdoc abused him.

2D had been beaten over the years by the bassist and even humiliated by him for the bastards own sick entertainment, and 2D never did anything about it.

But the worst part was after it was all over the bastard never even apologized for it!

2D could hear Murdoc's cruel laughter echoing in his mind as he continued to remember how poorly the green bassist treated him.

Suddenly something in the singer snapped.

The blue haired singer clenched his teeth and raised his fist.

He punched the ground hard causing it to shatter, and leaving a large hole where his fist had been.

2D gritted his teeth as he stood up and angrily stomped out of the alley.

With each step, The ground under him shattered, leaving deep impressions of his shoes in the solid cement.

He angrily stomped his way back to Kong and angrily swung the door open.

Noodle saw him and saw how upset he looked.

"Toochi?" The guitarist asked concerned.

"Not now little luv." He responded in a low voice.

2D stomped to his room and slammed the door.

When the coast was clear, 2D went to his closet and opened it.

He smiled wickedly and pulled out a large trunk and opened it.

Inside it was a spiked shock collar and a leash and chains and shackles.

There was a whip and a pair of handcuffs.

2D reached in and pulled out a bottle of chloroform and a rag.

He quietly laughed wickedly to himself.

"Pay back time ya tossa."

 **Here's the first Chapter of the story This was inspired by a drawing drawn by fantasydemon that I found on a site. If you want to know the name of it you'll have to send me a PM (Private Message) But any way leave your reviews and tell what you want to happen next. See ya Soon! Gorillazfan-102.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I just wanted everyone to Know I'm not Writing any Metalocalypse stuff. No fanfics about them. None. I just like their rock music. Plus I don't do requests unless it's Gorillaz related. And even that's hard enough especially when trying to think of fresh Ideas while Job searching. So whoever asked me that in the review sorry but it's not happening. But I will give you a little something as a special treat in this new Chapter that does involve their music.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2**

A few hours later Russel and Murdoc came Back from the Bar laughing. Murdoc was slightly drunk as usual.

"Did you see the look on Face-Ache's face?" Murdoc laughed.

"Uh yeah man, but I think you might've taken it too far." Russel had been having second thought's about what they had done to the 2D. "I mean he could still be out there, still crying."

"Pfft! He'll get over it! It's Face-Ache!" Murdoc rolled his eye's.

Murdoc went to the lift and pressed the button to go down.

He arrived at the car park.

He was making his way to his Winnebago when suddenly the light's went out and everything went cold.

Suddenly loud rock music began playing.

 _Born of evil in a fiery volcano_  
 _On a mutilated mission to inflict Merciless pain_  
 _Sacrifice your soul to the deity of Death_  
 _She's concocted your murder_  
 _And you've lost all your defenses_

Murdoc heard fast footsteps approaching him.

Suddenly he felt something sharp slash him across his shoulder.

"Augh! Wot the?!" He clasped his hand on the wound and began to run.

Murdoc looked back and saw a tall skinny hooded person with a knife chasing after him.

The unknown attacker followed him.

The loud rock music continued to play.

 _She was summoned by the_  
 _Ancient wizards_  
 _To carry demon children in the_  
 _Poisonous flood_  
 _Day of her conception the prophecy_  
 _Was written_  
 _On the scrotum of a wizard in his_  
 _Testicle blood_

Murdoc raced through the dark car park as his attacker pursued him close behind. This person was not messing around.

It seemed everywhere Murdoc ran the mysterious Person would always be there. He couldn't shake them.

 _Run but you can't hide_  
 _The hunt is on_  
 _Your life is gone_  
 _Castratikron_  
 _Eyes they will go blind_  
 _If looked beyond_  
 _Your life is gone_  
 _Castratikron_

The Person was getting closer.

Murdoc panicked and ran faster through the dark car park as fast as his legs could take him.

It was hard especially since he smoked alot. One slip up and he'd be dead.

 _Sharpened claws, poisoned tip manicure_  
 _Painted skin, hiding the beast within_  
 _Daggered heels, designed to cut your face_  
 _No remorse, crushing the human race_

Murdoc suddenly spotted a door and raced towards it he opened it and went inside and locked the door.

At last he was safe. Maybe he should stay in here for the night.

Suddenly there were footsteps in the room with him He suddenly felt a rag get placed over his nose and mouth.

He suddenly felt drowsy and passed out.

 _Run but you can't hide_  
 _The hunt is on_  
 _Your life is gone_  
 _Castratikron_  
 _Eyes they will go blind_  
 _If looked beyond_  
 _Your life is gone_  
 _Castratikron_  
 _Run but you can't hide_  
 _The hunt is on_  
 _Your life is gone_  
 _Castratikron_  
 _Eyes they will go blind_  
 _If looked beyond_  
 _Your life is gone_  
 _Castratikron_

Murdoc woke up and the loud music was still playing.

He was in a room and he was shirtless.

Suddenly he realized he couldn't move!

He had a spiked collar around his neck that was hooked to a chain and his hand's were handcuffed behind his back.

"Hello?" He called. "Where am I?"

 _Sharpened claws, poisoned tip manicure_  
 _Painted skin, hiding the beast within_  
 _Daggered heels, designed to cut your face_  
 _No remorse, Crushing the human race_  
 _Sharpened claws, poisoned tip manicure_  
 _Painted skin, hiding the beast within_  
 _Daggered heels, designed to cut your face  
No remorse, Killing the human race_

Suddenly there were footsteps and the Music was turned off.

Murdoc's eye's widened at who it was standing in front of him.

It was 2D.

He was smiling sadistically and holding a whip in one hand and the chain leesh in the other.

He yanked on the chain forcing Murdoc on his knees.

"I told you I would get you." 2D spoke darkly and whipped Murdoc on the shoulder.

Murdoc yelped in pain.

"Now Let's see how yew like it ya Tossa!"

 **Here you are the next Chapter.**

 **Leave reviews and tell me what you want to happen next. (Seriously I need some Ideas.) Any way see ya soon.**

 **Gorillazfan-102 ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone! I'm Back and thank you for being patient! Any way here's another chapter!**

 **Chapter 3**

Murdoc groaned in pain.

He had a the spiked Collar around his neck and the chain was hooked to it. His hands were cuffed behind his back and he was shirtless.

The bassist was covered in Bruises and scratches from the singer's abuse. He even had a few welts on his body from being whipped.

2D jerked on the chain. "Crawl, Ya Tossa!" The singer whipped Murdoc again and the bassist screamed.

"I Said Crawl!" 2D jerked the chain again forcing his band mate on all fours. The bassist obeyed and began crawling around.

"Good boy." 2D smirked and grabbed Murdoc by his bangs, pulling the green bassist into upright position. "Ya know what I'm gonna have you do now?" The singer smiled sadistically and undid his pants and belt.

Murdoc whimpered as he watched 2D pull his pant's down revealing his suprisingly large member it was larger than his own. The singer grabbed Murdoc by his hair and shoved his member into the poor bassists mouth. Murdoc coughed and gagged as the angry bluenette pushed on the back of his head.

"Suck on it ya Tossa!" 2D shouted and fisted his hand in Murdoc's hair. "Suck on it or I'll whip you again!"

Murdoc obeyed and did as he was told. He went back and forth at the guidance of the singers hand and began sucking. The singer was rough with him. He wanted to make sure that Murdoc felt every single ounce of pain that the satanist made him feel.

Murdoc was gagging, coughing, and nearly choking. He could feel the bluenette's length deep in his throat. 2D laughed upon seeing Murdoc's expression. He maintained a firm grip on Murdoc's head and began thrusting in and out of Murdoc's mouth at a fast pace.

Murdoc felt tears streaming down his face as he continued to suck and gag.

The singer felt himself reaching his climax and began making Murdoc deep-throat him. Soon the singer released deep inside Murdoc's mouth.

Murdoc began to quietly sob as he was forced to swallow his bandmates seed.

2D wickedly smirked and pulled his length out of Murdoc's mouth. He grabbed the back of Murdoc's hair pulled his head back forcing Murdoc to look up at him.

"We're just getting started Tossa." 2D whispered in Murdoc's ear, smiling evilly.

A few minute's later Murdoc was face down on 2D's bed, still bound and naked, with 2D on him. "Now comes the Fun, Tossa."

2D angled himself and thrusted himself deep into Murdoc's tight hole. The Green bassist screamed in pain as 2D smirked and continued to thrust.

 _This is not the way into my heart, into my head  
_ _Into my brain, into none of the above  
_ _This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me  
_ _This spark of black that I seem to love  
_ _We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun  
_ _Don't even try to hold it back  
_ _Just let go  
_ _Tie me up and take me over till you're done  
_ _Till I'm done  
_ _You've got me fiendin' and I'm ready to blow_

2D continued to thrust in and out of Murdoc he leaned down and bit Murdoc's neck hard drawing blood. Murdoc screamed in pain and agony.

"That's right! Scream ya Tossa!" 2D laughed sadistically and continued to unleash his punishment on Murdoc.

 _Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
_ _Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh  
_ _Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
_ _Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh  
_ _Hold me up against the wall  
_ _Give it till I beg, give me some more  
_ _Make me bleed, I like it rough  
_ _Like it rough, rough, rough  
_ _Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

The singer pushed Murdoc's face into the pillow and and began thrusting at a different angle while moaning and groaning. "You sure are tight, Tossa." 2D taunted Murdoc. "Was my socket that tight when you put your dick in it? Huh?!" 2D pushed deeper into Murdoc.

Murdoc's only response was a whimper.

Within a split second 2D changed Murdoc's position. Now Murdoc was facing up at 2D and the blue haired singer cuffed Murdoc's wrists above his head.

2D gagged Murdoc with a cloth tied tighty around Murdoc's mouth.

"I'm gonna make sure you feel every ounce of pain I felt." 2D stated darkly. "But since you're being such a good boy I'll let you fuck me for a little bit."

2D took off his pant's and underwear and lowered himself onto Murdoc's length. The singer Moaned out loud and let his head fall back. He smiled and saw Murdoc's expression. Murdoc felt disgusted, he did not swing this way or atleast he didn't think so. He couldn't help but think it somewhat felt good. His singer was incredibly tight but he still felt ashamed and disgusted. He shouldn't be feeling this way about 2D. He almost felt like crying.

 _Hold my hands above my head_  
 _And push my face into the bed_  
 _Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute_  
 _You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat, beat, beat, beat_  
 _It's like a trigger, get me ready to shoot_  
 _Wanna wrestle with me baby_  
 _Here's a sneak, little peek_  
 _You can dominate the game cause I'm tough_  
 _I don't play around that often_  
 _When I do, I'm a freak_  
 _So you'd better believe i like it rough_

2D laughed when he saw that Murdoc was crying and began moving up and down at a faster pace. "Isn't this what you wanted Muds?" 2D spoke between gasps. "Ypu didn't have a problem with it back in the alley." 2D leaned down and bit down on one of Murdoc's nipples. "Why is it a problem now?"

 _Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_  
 _Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh_  
 _Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh_  
 _Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh_  
 _Hold me up against the wall_  
 _Give it till I beg, give me some more_  
 _Make me bleed, I like it rough_  
 _Like it rough, rough, rough_  
 _Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

Murdoc felt his release creeping up on him and more tears streamed down his face. Soon enough he felt himself release deep inside the singer.

2D licked his lips and soon changed Murdoc's position again. This time he now had Murdoc pressed up against the wall and had the bassists hands pinned above his head.

He began thrusting up into him painfully making Murdoc let out a muffled scream.

 _Hold me down and make me scream_  
 _Lay me on the floor_  
 _Me on the floor-or-or-or, me on the floor-or_  
 _Turn me on and take me out (Turn me on, take me out)_  
 _Make me beg for more_  
 _Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_  
 _Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh_  
 _Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh_  
 _Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh_  
 _Hold me up against the wall_  
 _Give it till I beg, give me some more_  
 _Make me bleed, I like it rough_  
 _Like it rough, rough, rough_  
 _Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

2D Bit down on Murdoc's neck even harder drawing more blood that trickled down Murdoc's back soon 2D felt his release coming and he pulled out and spun Murdoc around and Forced him on his knees. 2D gripped Murdoc's hair and held him in place while he began rubbing himself. Finally he came releasing his seed All over Murdoc's face. Murdoc only let out a muffled sob.

"Heh, You sure know how to please a Man, Tossa!" 2D threw Murdoc to the floor and laughed at the bassists pitiful state.

Murdoc was now completely covered in sweat blood and jizz. He was so weak he could barely move.

2D smirked his evil smirk and fixed his pants and shirt.

"Clean yourself up and get out!" 2D walked out of the room leaving a weak Murdoc laying on the floor.

Murdoc laid there completely horrified at what had just happened to him. He had just seen the dark side of his singer 2D.

 _Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

 **Here you are everyone a new chapter Sorry it took so long It's been so long since I've written Multiple chapter fanfictions so it's not easy getting back into the swing of things. The lyrics that you see in this chapter are the Lyrics to the song "Flesh" By Simon Curtis. Anyway I hope you like it. Tell what you want to happen next and leave your reviews see ya! ;)**

 **Gorillazfan-102**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone! I'm Back and thank you for being patient! Any way here's another chapter!**

 **Chapter 4**

Murdoc woke up from losing consciousness and felt the pain radiating in his lower back from 2D's assault. The green bassist curled up in the fetal position and quietly sobbed. He hadn't been violated like that since he left his old home in Stoke on Trent. His father would often violate both him and his brother Hannibal and beat them unconscious back when they were still children.

Murdoc remembered what happened when he was 14.

 **Flashback**

 _A 14 year old Murdoc was curled up in his bedroom after receiving a serious beating from his horrid Father Sebastian. Murdoc had failed to make enough money for his father to buy Beer. Scratch marks and bruises adorned the boy's frail shirtless body. Murdoc had a bruise on his cheek as punishment for trash talking to his father and he even had a bite mark on his neck from Sebastian's sharp teeth. There were even belt marks from Sebastian beating Murdoc with his belt. If there was anything that Murdoc feared anything more than anything else, It was his Father's belt.  
_

 _"Murdoc!" A loud Drunken voice shouted._

 _Murdoc knew who that voice belonged to. He trembled in fear as he heard loud footsteps approaching his room._

 _"Murdoc!" The voice shouted again._

 _Suddenly the door swung open and there stood Murdoc's drunken father. Beer bottle in one hand and a belt in the other._

 _"You ready for it Boy?!" Sebastian shouted in a drunken voice._

 _He tossed his beer bottle away along with his belt as he made his way over to where Murdoc was laying._

 _Murdoc just laid there on the bed, curled up in the fetal position looking up at his father with a frightened expression._

 _"You and your brother have been a waste since the day I took you two in!" Sebastian's horrid breath wreaked of alcohol and cigarettes._

 _Murdoc shook and trembled._

 _Murdoc's father leaned down towards Murdoc and whispered in his ear._

 _"Now it's time to take your medicine..."_

 _Sebastian Undid his pants and pinned Murdoc face down on the bed and undid the boy's pants, pulling them down revealing Murdoc's bruised and injured posterior._

 _Murdoc only sobbed as he anticipated what was coming._

 **End Flashback**

Murdoc stood up and walked unsteadily to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and let the warm water Trickle on him. The blood began to wash off along with the other fluids. As he bathed himself he observed 2D's work on his Body. There were bruises and scratches on his arm's and legs and Bite marks on his neck from where 2D had bitten him. The bassist was surprised considering that his singer did not have front teeth. His lower back was still throbbing with pain from what 2D had done.

Murdoc finished bathing himself and slipped on his jeans that had been laying on the floor. His cuban heels were gone. He realized that 2D had taken them.

The bassist grew fearful at the thought of his singer and immediately rushed to his winnebago and did not come out for the rest of the day.

A couple weeks passed and 2D woke up and began doing pushups

He had recently been exercising.

Within just a week 2D had already built upper body muscle.

He stopped doing his morning pushup's and headed to the shower.

After bathing he glared at himself in the mirror with an angry stare.

He had grown some peach fuzz on his chin and on his lip.

The singer looked and noticed that he had become slightly more muscular.

He smirked.

"Mu'doc's not gonna mess wif me now." 2D flexed his muscle's. "Pfft, Stupid tossa."

2D got himself dressed in a wife beater and a black leather Jacket and jeans.

He slipped on the cuban heels he had managed to take from Murdoc while he was unconscious after violating him. Long story short the bluenette had adopted a 'bad boy' image.

2D then grabbed his pack of cigarettes and left the room.

Shortly after 2D had revealed the incident that happened between him and Murdoc no one dared to mess with him.

Murdoc had grown more fearful around his singer. Every time the Bluenette would show up with his angry glare on his face, Murdoc would run and hide.

The singer went on to warn Murdoc that if he so much as looked at him wrong he would personally lock him up in a room with a person that would do the same thing to Murdoc, that Murdoc had done to 2D.

2D lit a cigarette and smoked it. He went downstairs to join the other's and saw Murdoc in the living room. 2D clenched his teeth.

Murdoc saw him and became scared.

2D roughly shoved him out of the way and walked passed him. The force of the shove caused the bassist to fall over 2D smirked and laughed.

"Ha! Look at yew! All weak, i's so pitiful!" 2D continued to laugh. "I guess dis makes yew the Face-ache Now!"

Murdoc laid there staring up at his singer who was still laughing at him. He looked and stared at 2D's body. He noticed 2D's new muscular body beneath his clothes and how lean he was.

2D had been taking good care of himself.

'I actually kinda wanna bang that.' The bassist thought to himself. 'He's really been-'

Murdoc was suddenly brought out of his trance when 2D grabbed him by the shirt collar and forced him to his feet.

"Hey tossa! You'e starin' at me funny!" 2D glared at his band mate.

"Oh uh I was just..." The bassist got scared and ran to his Winnebago.

Murdoc fell face down on his bed. This is wrong! He shouldn't be thinking of his singer like this! Especially after what happened! So why was he? Was he attracted to him or something? Or did he just get turned on from having someone other than his father dominate him? So many questions flooded the bassists head as he continued to lay there thinking about it.

Meanwhile 2D was in his room laying on his bed smoking a cigarette. He thought back to what he did to Murdoc and how the green bassist had stared at him recently today. As he was thinking he felt his pants tightening. He bit his lip. "Dammit.."

He smirked as he remembered how Murdoc stared at him. "I fink I'll go see what that Tossa's up to."

2D stood up and stubbed out his ciggarette and opened his door and walked through the car park to Murdoc's Winnie.

He swung open the door and Murdoc jumped at the sound of the noise.

"F-Face-ache?" Murdoc nervously spoke.

"We've go' some talkin' to do tossa."

 **Here you are another chapter sorry it took so long massive block. Leave your reviews and tell me what you think and leave me some ideas in your reviews. Hope you enjoy! See ya! Gorillazfan-102 ;)**


End file.
